Ease My Pain (Translated)
by XxZessxX
Summary: Harry just finished his horrible detention with Umbridge and now need Severus to comfort him. OS. Established Relationship SLASH. Snarry (Harry/Severus)


**Ease My Pain**

Harry closed the door behind him and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and felt a knot in his throat. His left hand was pressed tightly to his chest.

Thank god he was out of this pink hell. Detention.

He opened the eyes and disappeared with quick steps. Right now he just wanted to be as far away as possible. Away from this door but more important away from this horrible woman. Dolores Umbridge.

The tears which whom he fought for a while now, came out. He quicked up his pace and lowered his head. Nobody should see him cry.

The Slytherins would tell it Umbridge and he don't want to give her this satisfaction. She wants to hurt him, to break him. She wants to see how he suffers. But this would never happen.

He suffered. He suffered because of unbearable pain in his hand. It felt like the damned feather was still there. Where the hell did she get this instrument of torture? It felt like someone would cut his hand with a red-hot knife.

He puicked his pace even more, nearly ran. His feet walked right to the dungeons.

Harry still felt her glance on him. How she watched him. Watched if he was in pain, if he showed any sign of regret.

None of this he did. He put his mask on, in which he was really good. He would no one show his weakness. Rather Voldemort than her.

Yeah, he knew harassment. He knew it from the Slytherins, always lead by Malfoy. He knew it from the Daily Prophet and every other paper or magazine, first and foremost Rita Skeeter. He knew it from the Dursleys, from Fudge and from former years from Snape. But that he knew it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt him.

Maybe he was the golden boy of Gryffindor and the whole damned world but nevertheless was he a simple teenager. A teenager who could be bullied, hurt or scared. And in all of this Umbridge was the undefeated heavy weight champ.

During his first detention with Draco in the Forbidden Forest he had thought he was scared but it was nothing compared to this. When he first met Snape he had thought there was no one meaner than him but Umbridge really challenged this position.  
Just a few more steps.

He had done nothing wrong. Nothing. She had let him suffer for nothing.

She said deep inside him he would knew what he did and that he deserved to be punished. No one deserved anything like this and least of all if he wasn't guilty.

His feet automatically stopped and he knocked at the frame of a portrait.

When it swung open and a grim looking Severus Snape stood in front of him, he still looked at the floor. He was shaken by his silent sobs.

The second the Potions Master saw who was the guest his features soften and he looked concerned. Without questions he pulled the boy with a tight hug into his rooms.

Harry let Severus lead him to a black couch. The elder sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap.

With calming stokes he slid up and down Harrys back. The other hand held Harry and the boy leaned into the touch and the firm chest. Searching for protection and comfort.

"Sh… I'm here. Breathe. You know I'm there for you my lil' angel…sh, sh", he kissed Harrys temple and whispered soothing things in his ear till the younger was calm and just a few tears ran down his cheeks.

With one finger under his chin he made Harry look at him.

"What happened angel?" he asked carefully while he wiped away the tears.

Harry took a deep breath and inhaled the Potions Masters scent. He loved this scent, Severus scent. He smelled like spices, potions, parchment and Severus.

"Umbridge" he admitted flat and pressed his hand tighter to his chest.

Of course Severus noticed that gesture. He took the hand carefully and feared what he saw.

Angry red and bloodstained where the words which Harry had to write over and over again. He read them silent just his lips moved.  
"I shall not tell lies."

Severus was angry. He didn't even remembered if he had ever been this angry. What had she done to his Harry? How could she do that and how could the Minister be okay with it? If he knew it.

Of course he was for punishment but only if it happened out of a good reason and on an appropriate level. This was far too much. Only because Harry said the truth and criticize her not existent method –well, maybe that was not the best idea but Harry has always been a little bit… thoughtless- was it too hard.

On his lap sat a teenager who cried just because of this pink sea cow of a cat mother send by the Ministry itself. Harry should laugh, joke, through himself at him and annoy him like hell. He shouldn't sit there so apathetic.

If he ever gets her between his fingers, he would curse her with every single dark magic curse or potions he knew. The crueler, the better.  
But now Harry was first. "I go and get something to make it better."

He quickly looked at Harry and went to his laboratory. When he came back he carried a towel, a bowl, bandages and a little jar. Everything was placed on the coffee table.

After he sat next to Harry, he filled the bowl with a wave of his wand with water and moistened the towel.  
Slow and with care he wiped away the blood. The teenager twitched away at first but let Severus do it. If there was someone he trusted blind then it was Severus – and Hermione and Ron of course.

The wound was clean and so he grabbed the jar and opened it.

"That'll stop the pain and no scars will be left. I promise" he smiled and tried to lighten Harry's mood. This depressive behavior wasn't good for him.

"Thanks Sev" Harry said and manage a small smile. Severus was right. The moment the salve touched his skin the pain fainted. After his hand was in bandages the angry red words were almost forgotten.

Harry wiped the trails of the tears away.

"It's good to have a Potions Master as boyfriend", Harry admitted and Severus smiled at the words. He kissed Harrys bandaged hand and pulled him up with him.

"Let's sleep lil' angel", he asked and the younger nodded.

Together they laid down in Severus unbelievable comfortable huge bed, both in nothing more than their shorts. Harry curled up against the warm firm chest and Severus laid an arm around him.

A suddenly very tired Harry kissed the pale neck and then Severus lips, who gently responded the kiss.

"I love you Severus", Harry mumbled with a peaceful grin and he was nearly fully asleep when Severus said "I love you too Harry". In the arms of his lover he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The original text was german but I translated it :) One night the story came over me and I wrote it down. I have to say I really like it. I tend to write romantic, kitschy and fluffy things^^ And I believe Severus do has a great heart. The war just kinda riuned it but as we know our Harry he can be really stubborn and brings Sev to show his feelings. You see I'm hopeless romantic xD**

**I hope you enjoyed it and leave your review so I know what you think.**


End file.
